


Das ist meine Mutter

by BombshellKell



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt plans to introduce Hermann to his mother, although in retrospect he really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das ist meine Mutter

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr user pookaseraph: How about something sorta sad/bittersweet about Hermann finally meeting Monica and it's sad because she's not that great a mom?
> 
> I hope you like it!

Hermann knew that Monica Schwartz was an opera singer. He knew that she hadn’t been around very much when Newt was a child, and he knew that she’d had an affair when he was pretty young, too. But that was the extent of things that Hermann knew about her, and that was far too little to prepare him for what Newt was about to make him do. 

“It’s not gonna be that big a deal,” Newt was saying, driving recklessly around a corner as Hermann reached over to turn the music down. “I’m just gonna look at her and introduce you as my...” 

“I believe ‘other half’ is what we decided on,” Hermann said dryly. 

“Right. And that sounds cute, too, so maybe she’ll even glaze over it if it doesn’t sound that serious. I mean, I never really told her that I was into dudes too but I don’t think I really kept it a secret.” 

“That doesn’t instill a lot of relief, if you want to know the truth,” Hermann said. Of course, he could be worrying over nothing. Mrs. Schwartz -- that is, Miss Schwartz (“She’ll kick you in the nuts if you ever call her missus,” Newt had warned.) -- could react to the idea perfectly wonderfully. But not everyone was so ideally accepting. Hermann cringed whenever he thought about telling his parents, not that he felt obligated to update him on his life anymore. 

“We’ll see how it goes, I guess.” Newt shrugged. “Oh, here’s the place she said. Geez, I hope she’s paying. Looks fancy as hell.” 

That was an understatement, Hermann realized as they walked in. Both of them were very clearly underdressed, and when Newt said they had reservations under Schwartz, the host looked them over with critical eyes, but led them to a table with a ‘reserved’ card propped up on it. 

“Thanks,” Newt said, sitting down and taking the menu he was handed. “Wow, I can’t even pronounce anything on here.” 

“Perhaps you should have Miss Schwartz order for you,” the waiter said stiffly. 

“Miss Schwartz, you know her by name?” Newt frowned. 

“Oh, yes, sir. She brings friends here quite often when she has performances in Hong Kong. I wouldn’t expect her for another fifteen minutes, though.” 

“Another fifteen minutes?” Newt’s frown deepened. “She told us to be here at six.” 

The waiter gave them a sympathetic smile before leaving to take empty wine glasses from another table. Newt looked back down to the menu, then up at Hermann. “Do you speak any French?” 

“No,” Hermann confirmed, squinting down at the menu. He hadn’t thought to bring his glasses. “I suppose we’ll have to ask your mother for recommendations when she arrives.” 

They waited fifteen minutes, Newt ordering a bottle of wine for them because it seemed appropriate. Hermann only sipped from his glass, glancing toward the door every so often. Newt didn’t seem terribly worried; he just tapped his foot against the leg of the chair and looked down at the menu. 

It was only until half an hour had passed and Hermann had given up looking at the door that Monica slid into the chair next to Newt. “Sorry, dear, I lost track of the time. I’m terribly busy.” 

“That’s alright, Mutti,” Newt said. Looking between them, Hermann couldn’t see even a hint of family resemblance; Newt was small and scrawny, whereas Monica was tall, and thin, but without a single sharp edge to her. Her hair was cut in an icy blonde bob, her eyelashes so long they had to be false. She was a presence, alright, demanding respect even without addressing Hermann personally. Until: 

“You must be Doctor Gottlieb.” 

“Oh, yes.” Hermann reached across the table to shake her hand. She gave it a small squeeze and then let go as if something about it had disgusted her. “It’s wonderful to meet you.” Looking at Newt, Hermann could already tell that he was flustered this wasn’t going according to plan. Newt planned out his life in movie scenes, and when the other actors started improvising, he was never quite sure how to adjust. 

“Uh, Mutti, Hermann is--” 

“Now, Newton, you know I don’t like small talk.” She crossed her legs under the table, a sharp heel tapping Hermann’s shin. “When are you going to come home for a visit?” 

“Well, we’re doing some pretty important research right now, I can’t really just--” 

“That sounds very interesting, darling. I’m going to be in Hong Kong for another two shows and then back to Berlin. It was nice to see you.” She leaned over and gave him an impersonal kiss on the cheek, before standing and smoothing her dress. 

“Mom, what? You invited me for dinner. Invited us. You’re just gonna bail?” 

“I told you, I’m terribly busy. And I’ll be here for another week or so, we can always arrange something.” She slipped her purse over her shoulder. “I’ve given them my card, of course, so you and your coworker can order anything you like. I love you,” she added as an afterthought, already half turned away and heading out the door. 

“Goodbye, Miss Schwartz,” Hermann said quietly, looking from her retreating back to Newt’s expression of utter disappointment, which he covered up as soon as he realized Hermann was looking. All at once, it became pitifully obvious why Newt acted the way he did, why he was so loud and brash, even though he was an only child. He had to fight for his mother’s attention even though he had no one to fight against. 

“Yeah, so... that’s my mom. I guess I’ll tell her some other time.” He looked down at the menu, but Hermann reached across the table and took his hand. 

“Let’s eat somewhere else, shall we?” 

Newt looked up, his eyes hopeful. “Really?” 

“Yes.” Hermann cleared his throat a bit. “I think this restaurant is a bit pretentious for me, in any event.” 

Newt broke into a smile. “Let’s just go back to the dome and order pizza then.” He stood, offering Hermann his arm once he was standing, too. Hermann took it, and let Newt talk as much as he wanted as they drove back to the shatterdome, without interrupting once.


End file.
